


Sebastian collection

by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)



Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring Sebastian, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Love Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sebastian is soft, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Table Sex, This is EXPLICIT, all the feelings, robin is mentioned but not in a weird way, safe sex, sebastian is a switch, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli
Summary: Valentine always woke up first. It was a fact of their shared life which sat alongside Sebastian's favorite tea brand and music taste. It was as much as a given fact as Sebastian’s mole on his inner thigh, and Valentines habit of biting down on it.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. sleep warm

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine always woke up first. It was a fact of their shared life which sat alongside Sebastian's favorite tea brand and music taste. It was as much as a given fact as Sebastian’s mole on his inner thigh, and Valentines habit of biting down on it.
> 
> -
> 
> listen we both know why we're here. I'm happy to take requests, and these can be read separate from the much fluffier way less explicit parts of the series! I just like soft married life (・ω・)
> 
> this is my first published smut scene so please let me know if it isn't clear whos limbs are where lmao!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine always woke up first. It was a fact of their shared life which sat alongside Sebastian's favorite tea brand and music taste. It was as much as a given fact as Sebastian’s mole on his inner thigh, and Valentines habit of biting down on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen we both know why we're here. I'm happy to take requests, and these can be read separate from the much fluffier way less explicit parts of the series! I just like soft married life (・ω・)
> 
> this is my first published smut scene so please let me know if it isn't clear whos limbs are where lmao!  
> (doing a lil edit on this bc i can only see bad writing after like, a week of something being published, my bad!!!)

Valentine always woke up first. It was a fact of their shared life thatsat alongside Sebastian's favorite tea brand and music taste. It was as much as a given fact as Sebastian’s mole on his inner thigh, and Valentines habit of biting down on it. 

It was comfortable, a sacred part of his day, to wake up slowly, and just watch Sebastian. His husband, his mind supplied giddy, and he had to smush his head into his pillow to stop himself from grinning.

This mother had always told him the honeymoon period would end eventually, that they would bicker about stupid things, grow to resent each other. Valentine couldnt imagine it though, everything Sebastian did made him ache so desperately with love, he felt as though it oozed and crept between his bones, crawled up his chest to circle and grip his heart. The thought of not feeling this way just seemed so alien. 

"Urgh-" Sebastian groaned, head twisting against his pillow, and Valentine felt a brief flash of guilt. 

The other had been up late, tapping away in his office for some website a client wanted. Claimed it was easy enough, but he could tell the work was getting on the other’s shoulders, he had been all wound up and tense when he finally crawled into bed beside him, long limbs curled up to his body.

" _Just need some sleep_ "  That had been what he had said, half whispered into the pitch dark of their room, and Valentine just held his arms open, inhaling the warmth of his husband’s hair when he had settled into the free space.

"Sorry, sorry. Go back to sleep." Valentine breathed, hand reaching out to stroke his fingers through the others fringe. It was growing long, longer than he had seen it before, and he selfishly hoped the other wouldn’t cut it. It looked nice, framed the sharp angles of Sebastian’s face, softened him slightly. Though, moving out that basement and into a place with windows probably had a positive effect on the other too.

"-Pawin' at me like that, stop it..." Sebastian protested gently, and Valentine did laugh then, his hand moving to feel the curve of Sebastian jaw instead, feeling the tacky texture of his skin, wanting to lick the hollow of the others throat, taste his sleep warm sweat.

"Sorry." This time he was a lot less sincere, inching forward to press a kiss to the dip of Sebastian’s temple, hearing the other take a long, shuddering breath. It had been too long since they had woken up together like this. The midst of Spring harvest had left him waking up painfully early, and Sebastian as a natural night owl seemed to be his brightest when Valentine ached for his bed. It worked, in its own special way, but there was something magical about being able to lay together like this. Unrushed, just to stare and drink in the other all he wanted. Sebastian was starting to properly wake now, his pale legs kicking out and pushing the blanket aside. Valentine noticing with a possessive kind of rush that he was wearing a pair of his boxers, his stomach exposed, one of his old band tees rumpled up near his chest. It was hard to believe this effortless kind of beauty was just there for him.

"I was having a dream." Sebastian spoke finally, his hands dragging down his face, fingers pressing down hard onto his eyelids, making Valentine hiss a little in sympathy.

"A bad one? Do you want some tea?" Valentine rushed to soothe, hand moving from the others jaw, down his chest and settling on the dip of his stomach, feeling the gentle exhale as Sebastian laughed.

"Nice dream" He corrected, hands moving to reveal a look so fond it made Valentines chest feel tight. "But tea would be nice anyway."

"Nah, tea in bed is a nice gesture after nightmares, you dont get it for free." Valentine pushed himself up, kneeling on their soft mattress, stretching his arms up with a low groan.

"I only get nice things from you after a horrible dream? That seems messed up, my therapist might have something to say about that." Sebastian continued. He held his arms out, and Valentine was happy to sink into them, humming lowly as he pressed his cheek to the others warm chest. He smelt a bit tangy, stale ash and cigarettes; delicious. It was bittersweet, Sebastian and his mental health. Months ago the other was wound so tight about his struggles, reluctant to even tell Valentine when his sessions took place. Now he was open, they could celebrate Sebastians small successes together. 

"I’m cruel and mean, that’s the man you married."

"I could always divorce you."

Valentine tilted his head, biting at the sharp jut of the others collarbone in retaliation, and Sebastian let out a short, breathless sigh, making Valentine twist a little in his grip.

"You threaten to divorce me, and now you're getting hard? Should I be worried?" Valentine pressed, wiggling and shifting so he would lean over Sebastian, half supported by his hand beside the others shoulder, his leg swinging to cage Sebastian’s narrows hips between his thighs.

"I was joking Val." Sebastian reassured, his dark eyes lighting with a playful kind of look, cheeky. Valentine felt in love all over again, a swooping in his stomach. "I’m hard thinking about who else I'd marry." He finished, after a very deliberate pause. 

"Oh, you fucker!" Valentine laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to the other lips, half parted from his smiling, letting it sink into something deeper with a long-practised ease. He could die like this, Valentine thought with a frightening clarity, with Sebastian twisting under him, the others long elegant fingers flipping up his tee he had worn to bed, nails scratching and digging at the indents of his spine.

"I’m serious." Sebastian breathed, a long moment after, once Valentine found the will to pull himself away, shifting his weight to one side to touch and stroke Sebastian’s dark hair. Sebastian’s fingers had softened as they explored, now just spanning the edges of his ribs, pressing in lightly every time Valentine tried to inhale. He felt exposed, like this, panting into the warmth of his husband’s face, licking at his wet, kiss bruised lips. "Maybe someone who doesnt wake me up so fucking early the chickens arent even awake yet."

"Dont talk about our children like that." Valentine scolded, leaning up, settling happily on the slightly bony cushion of Sebastian’s thighs, his own hands moving to lay over Sebastian, shivering as the other just gripped down harder. Sebastian smiled at that, he smiled a lot these days, and guided Valentines hands up, up higher his own body. Soon he could feel the others fingers against his chest, nail scratching his nipple and making him choke out a surprised moan.

"I love you. And our children." Sebastian assured, and Valentine felt his stomach twist, boxers tightening, Sebastian flicking his eyes down with a grin.

"Please tell me that isn’t because of the chickens."

Valentine groaned, moving his hands to gently push at Sebastian’s cheek, pressing his thumb against the thin lips until they parted and sucked, making Valentine shiver.

"You are impossible." He breathed, and Sebastian looked smug at the assessment, fisting the front of his shirt and pulling him down, Valentine shifting his wet thumb from the others mouth so they could kiss again. It felt more urgent, Sebastian pulling him deeper and closer, until Valentine felt they shared the same lungs, both gasping and moaning the same air.

"-please" Sebastian hand moved his hands to Valentines hips, rocking them gently together, grinding up into his stiffening length, and Valentine ached to feel more, hearing nothing but the rush of blood in his ears and Sebastian soft little plea.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck okay, let me..." Valentine peeled himself up with difficulty, taking a moment to gasp for a breath as Sebastian watched him, eyes blown wide and dark. It took him a second, to move away from Sebastian’s clingy hands, stumbling as he finally stood on their bedroom floor, digging through his bedside table. It took a moment, to find the tube of lube that Sebastian liked, and on consideration he dug out a condom too, throwing both as Sebastian, grinning as his half-hearted huffs of annoyance. 

It was hard, not to immediately just pounce back on his husband like he wanted too, but he made himself stand, gazing. Sebastian was beautiful, painfully so. Long limbs, soft skin, little constellations of moles and freckles across his body. He had put on a little weight since moving here, he could see in it the other thighs, the delicate little purple stretch marks across his upper arms from helping around the farm, the growth of new muscles. Sebastian stared straight back at him, his shirt pushed higher during their kissing, his boxers slung low on his hips, tented and wet at the front.

"I love you." Valentine breathed, with a sincerity that surprised himself, and Sebastian shivered at this voice, reaching his arm out.

"I know." He assured, and Valentine felt lighter at the reassurance, moving to get back on the bed, pushing Sebastian’s shoulder down as the other made to sit up.

"Just, stay there a sec, yeah?" Valentine ordered lightly, Sebastian humming and letting himself fall back on his rumpled pillows, legs parting so he could comfortably lay between them. "Gorgeous, can I?" He slid his finger under his husband’s underwear elastic, and Sebastian nodded, lifting his hips so he was able to tug them down. Sebastian’s cock bounced a little as it was released from its confines, and Valentine couldnt help himself from pressing it down with the palm of his hand, Sebastian moaning as the tip was pressed against his stomach.

"I've missed you." Valentine breathed, shuffling down the bed so he could rest lower, bitterly wondering when he had gotten so old that he worried about throwing his his back out.

"Me or my dick?" Sebastian complained from above him, Valentine looking up with a grin and a half shrug. Sebastian laughed, the noise twisting into a surprised moan as Valentine lent forward, pressing his tongue against the wet slit, fingers curling around the thick base.

It was a hard choice, obviously he missed Sebastian. But, as he continued to move, letting the head press against his lips, repeatedly smoothing his tongue over the leaking tip, he missed his dick a lot too.

He could feel the way Sebastian’s thigh twitched and jumped beside him, feeling as long fingers threaded into his hair and tugged at the roots, dragging him off the little length he had in his mouth to begin with.

"Awh, _fuck_." Sebastian panted, and Valentine realized he had been humming, pleased he was able to get his husband this tense, this coiled. He sank back down, swallowing against the head in his mouth, pulsing length warm against his tongue. It was addictive, silky smooth on the underside, feeling his balls quiver in his hand. Sebastian's cock left his mouth slick and dark red, Valentine breathing heavily, resting his head on the sharp edge of Sebastian hip.

It felt like instinct, like he was made for this, swallowing and grinding like this, his teeth closing down on a mole decorating his hip. Sebastian was often quiet, showing his pleasure in little gasps and twists. Like a finally tuned machine, one of his computers he tinkered with.

" _Val_ -"

"I know, I know, sorry. I just like looking at you." Valentine breathed, mouthing at the wiry hair of Sebastian’s groin, he smelt strong here. Earthy, rich. Valentine tongued the patch of hair, leaving it glossy with his spit, before letting his mouth cup his warm balls, finally moving back to the twitching length in his hand. It was easy, swallowing it down, letting Sebastian gasp and jerk in his grip, fingers in his hair pressed down, down and down further until Valentine was roughly gasping for oxygen through his nose. The noise punched out from Sebastian as he came was soft, familiar and Valentine pulled back so he could suck and swallow the cum produced. Sebastian moaned again, tighter and higher pitched in overstimulated delight. Valentine pulled back, wiping his tacky lips with the back of his hand, breathing heavily as Sebastian fingers continued to twitch in his hair.

"Yoba..." Sebastian finally muttered, tugging lightly so Valentine would move up his body, curling his arms over Valentines chest and twisting so his back was pressed against the warm mattress, looking up at his husband with glazed, wide eyes. "You got a -?" Valentine fumbled, grabbing for the foil packet near his hand and pressing it into Sebastian’s hand, making him laugh. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips, before he carefully pressed the condom down Valentines own hard length, the package being tossed in the direction of the bin. It missed, but Valentine didnt care , he was focused more on the way Sebastian was squirting lube into his hand, firm grip on the base of his hard cock.

" _Awh_ , fuck-" Sebastian swallowed his noises, tongue pressing into his mouth, hand twisting as Valentine jerked under the grip. It took a breathless few minutes, Sebastian jerking him off like he had a personal grudge against his erection, and his teeth had an issue with Valentines gasping lips.

He came with a choke, his fingers grasping at Sebastian’s top, panting as the other finally pulled back and stared down at him with flushed cheeks, wet lips.

"Okay?" Sebastian asked, softly, and Valentine groaned, his hands moving to cover his face, trembling as Sebastian peeled the condom off his softening length and tied it off. Valentine cared a little more about the fact Sebastian missed the bin again this time, making a note to clear up.

"Okay? Yoba. Good morning." Valentine muttered, smiling as Sebastian curled his fingers around his wrists, pulling them away from his face.

"Good morning." He repeated back, before he kissed the edge of his sweaty hairline. "You still owe me a cup of tea."

Valentine laughed, pulling Sebastian closer to press one last kiss to his lips, feeling warm and sleepily, and hopelessly in love. 


	2. Clear head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 sebastian has switch energy u cant change my mind. also leave requests! no shame zone, go wild  
> -edited bc i get word blind n can only spot my own mistakes after like, a week! but here we r hi everyone

Valentine hadn't seen Sebastian today. Well, he had. In passing, his husband had pressed a warm coffee into his hands, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and shouted his goodbyes over his shoulders as he left for a walk. He understood the other needed time sometimes, needed space to be by himself. He didn't expect that to change just because they were married now. But still, he missed having him at the Farm. Watching him with a little smirk as he worked, or hearing him tinker away at his motorbike. It was a reassuring kind of presence he had grown unhealthily use to in a short period of time. 

It had been a long day, the kind of day that left him aching for his bed, and wishing Sebastian was here to fuss over him. Sebastian was a worrier, the softened term for his generalized anxiety, and liked to sooth his hands over his sore muscles, press an ice pack to his burning joints. He missed it. He missed Sebastian more now, because he was carefully cutting the stringy ends from his fresh green beans, and it was a job he knew the other adored, and he personally despised. He liked to complain about the farm, but really, he liked being out in the dirt. He felt his energy crawl lazily under his skin the longer he spent inside. If Sebastian was here instead, he'd insist on the prep work. He found the repetitive movements reassuring. 

He felt the warm Spring air before he heard the door click open, and he turned to look over his shoulder with a soft smile. 

"Hey! Nice walk?" He called out, watching as Sebestian bent to tug off his walking boots, cheeks flushed, hair falling into his face. It had just been a glance, but Sebastian looked better, lighter. The water on the stove started to hiss, and he turned back, carefully stirring in a few of his chopped green beans, figuring it would be a light meal if Sebastian was hungry. He kind of assumed the other would have dropped in to see his Mother Robin, and she usually didn't let him leave without a meal. 

He could hear Sebastians socked feet passing over the floorboards, and he found himself smiling as the others long arms curled around his waist, sharp chin settling on his shoulder. 

"This all from today? I didn't know it was harvesting so early." Sebastian breathed into his ear, and he smelt like smoke. They were meant to be giving up, but he didn't hassle the other for the occasional cigarette. 

"Good lot, still got half a season left. It's the fertilizer I made last week; everything is growing wild." 

"Hm." 

He could feel Sebastians hands shift, dragging up his shirt and settling on his stomach, making Valentine give out a high-pitched yelp. 

"Holy Fuck- _Yoba_ Sebastian! You are so cold!" He complained, laughing as he twisted away, knife safely placed on the side. He could feel Sebastian laugh against his neck, and it made him shiver. 

"Sorry, sorry. Walking for a while, Robin said hey." 

Sebastians hands moved, down to his hips this time, and gently pushing until Valentine turned, looking up at him with a smile, easy, the way it always was when he looked at Sebastian. 

"Did you thank her for the barn extension? It looks amazing-" 

Valentine was interrupted by Sebastians thin lips against his, heavy and insistent, sucking at his tongue as he gasped under the touch. Sebastians hands kept firm hold of his hips, thumbs smoothing circles into the edge of the bone, slow and continuous. Valentine felt his own hands move on their own accord, reaching up to curl at Sebastians jaw, feeling the muscles shift under his palms as the other kissed him, swallowing his sighs. It lasted a long, breathless moment, leaving his lips shiny and wet then his husband finally moved away, dark eyes looking at him with an unreadable look. 

"Was it the barns? I didn't know you liked them so much." Valentine admitted, moving his hand a little to brush his thumb over Sebastians lips, feeling the slide of his own spit. He laughed, more disbelieving that amused, as Sebastian bit at it, making him pull away. 

"I just missed you. Cleared all the bad stuff out my head and it just left you in there." Sebastian confessed lightly, leaning his long arm over to the side, clicking off the cooker. The movement made something twist in his stomach, and Valentine watched him with wide eyes, shivering at the continuous soothing motion of Sebastians fingers. 

"I missed you too." Valentine assured, and that made something heavy in Sebastians shoulders drop a little, the other pressed closer. His hands moved from his body to the counter side beside him, using it to lean in close, face close to his, his long leg pressing between his thighs. 

"Sebastian-" 

"Is this alright?" 

" _Yoba_ , of course-" As soon as he gasped out his consent, Sebastian dived his head down, teeth biting at the meat of where his neck met his shoulder, making him gasp out in surprise. It soothed into a moan, his own body rolling against Sebastians thigh to get closer, feeling the heady sensation of the other sucking at his skin. It was like Sebastian couldn't control himself, one of his hands moving from the counter to wedge between the small of Valentines back and the kitchen counter, encouraging the shy shifting of his hips. Valentine frantically wondered if his body was conditioned to just get painfully hard within moments of seeing Sebastian just based of muscle memory. They had been married for a few months but this heady lust still felt so fresh and new. 

"I want you." Sebastion breathed, wet against his neck, and Valentine nodded, frantic, and felt Sebastian pull away in response. He almost complained, gasping at his dark hoodie, but Sebastian shushed him, in an almost humiliating display of control. 

"I- Let me get some stuff, yeah? One second, just one, I'll be quick." Sebastian pressed a kiss to his neck with every word, panting and heavy, and Valentine almost staggered as the other pulled away completely. Strangely off tilter. 

Sebastian was gone as quick as he pulled back, and Valentine blinked a moment. He almost wondered if he imagined the whole thing, but he pressed his fingers to the dark bruises Sebastian had left on his neck, he realized it had to be real. After a moment thought, he pulled off the apron he had been wearing whilst he prepared the veg, and wiped his hands clean on the material before throwing it on the side. Okay, he hadn't... Kitchen. Counter side made something in him recoil, unsanitary, and his eyes landed instead on the kitchen table. It was a big thing, heavy oak, a wedding gift from Robin with the winked promise that their family could crowd around it one day. It would do, right? 

Sebastian emerged from their bedroom, hair ruffled from where he had pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in a loose-fitting dark shirt, some hard rock band logo splashed across the front. He had a half-pressed tube of lube in his hand, and he could see the silver glint of a condom wrapper. 

"Think the table with support us?" 

"Yes. Trust me." 

"You have a lot of table sex?" Valentine teased, and Sebastian laughed, high and delighted, placing his items down on the table and curling his arms around Valentines waist, kissing him quick on the dip of his cupid bow. 

"No, no. Just trust me, Ive seen some things, and I know my mum's tables will stay standing, alright?" Sebastian admitted, making Valentine laugh, slapping at his shoulder in horror. 

"Disgusting! I don't want to hear that." 

"I don't want to think about it." Sebastian added, pressing at Valentines hips until he felt the hard edge of the table against his back, watching him carefully. 

"Can I?" Sebastian tugged at his shirt, and Valentine nodded, holding his arms up and laughing as the neck of his top caught against his chin. He could feel Sebastian laugh alongside him, tossing it aside and running his hands down the freckled skin of his chest. "Gorgeous." Sebastian breathed, awed, and Valentine felt his neck flush, the pink curling down his chest. 

"Sebastian-" It curled into a gasp as Sebastian pressed his mouth to one of his dusky pink nipples, sucking and biting, making Valentine half twist away. His moan felt loud in the quiet of the room, and he fisted his fingers into the dark roots of Sebastians hair. 

He wasn't sure if he was trying to tug Sebastian in closer, or try and take him away and reduce the prickling pleasure-pain of his swollen nipple, now a deeper shade of red. He sighed in open relief as Sebastian tugged the fly of his jeans down, the pressure easing slightly on his hard cock, shivering at the sensation. 

"Come on- turn round for me." Sebastians voice was always deeper when he was aroused, raspy around the edges, and he took Valentines hands from his hair and collected his wrists in his hand. "Okay?" 

"Yeah- _Yoba_ , fine, lemme-" Valentine shifted, feeling Sebastian's hand fall away as he turned, shyly fluttering his hands on the waistband of his jeans and underwear before he pulled them down, flushing as he heard a content noise from behind him. 

"Good." He felt Sebastians fingers twist in the fine baby hairs at the nape of his neck, suddenly pushing him down, until his chest was flat against the tabletop, and his hips dug at the edge of the table. 

"Sebastian-" 

The sound of the other slapping his ass was humiliating, making him gasp and writhe against the hold at his neck as the pleasure sparked up his spine. 

"Oh _fuck_ -" 

"Look at you." Sebastians voice was low, growled, and he heard the lube cap click, whining as slick fingers soothed down the red mark left on the dip where his ass met his thigh. "Can't believe I'm lucky enough to be married to you." The hand moved from his hair, down to his nape, fingers curling around the edge of his neck and digging into the curve of his jaw. Valentine gasped against it, painfully hard. 

"Seb-" 

He was shushed again, this time by the feeling of two slick fingers pressing against his rim, Valentine choking out a moan before they pressed inside. It was fast, faster than Sebastian normally went, and he felt breathless with pleasure. The air felt thick, tainted by the sounds of his arousal, Sebastians heavy breathing. 

"Please, come on I- _Fuck_ , Seb please-" It felt like a chant, and he could hear Sebastian hiss lowly under his breath, curling and twisting with a suddenness that almost made him buck out from under the others hand. Even in this rush, he could feel Sebastians careful nature, twisting and curling his fingers, tugging against his rim before pulling out. 

He felt something close to a whimper build in his chest as he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper, feeling painfully empty as he heard Sebastian groan lowly. The press of Sebastians cockhead almost burnt against his rim, Valentines hands slipping across the tabletop before he reached back, grasping at his cheeks and exposing himself, crying out softly as Sebastian spanked him again, lower on his thigh this time. 

"Mine." It was a promise, dark, and he felt Sebastians fingers tighten around his neck briefly before the slow, unrelenting press of Sebastian pushing inside. He wasn't sure whose moan was loudest, and he felt Sebastians hand curl at his hip, keeping him still as he tried to press up into the contact. 

"Fuck- oh _Yoba_ fuck-" Valentine gasped, his voice shaking, arousal hot and heavy in his gut. Sebastian just continued, and finally he could feel he was inside, the harsh press of the others jeans against his sore skin. 

"Perfect, you are so perfect for this." Sebastian breathed from above him, his hand leaving his neck, making Valentine shiver from its absence. Instead, he saw the others hands settle either side of his head, groaning as Sebastian lent forward, somehow pushing deeper, his chest against his bare back. 

"Okay?" 

"Fuck, I'm okay, just move-" His order was met with a sudden jolt of Sebastians hips, and Valentine cried out, hands grappling to move. He clasped his fingers around Sebastians wrists, and he could hear the low rumbling laugh of the other. Sebastian didn't stop there, continuing to drive his hips forward with a sudden, smooth movement, Valentine unable to do anything but take it. Gasping and panting, cheeks flushed from the heat and the sound of his own body, wet and open. 

"Fuck, so fucking tight-" He could feel Sebastians hip faulter a little, shaky. His hands felt slick with sweat, and he could feel the flutter of Sebastians heartbeat against his palms where he clutched at his wrists, his only anchor from feeling like he could float up with pleasure. 

"Want me to touch you, or can you cum like this?" Sebastian pressed, his head low to his ear, and Valentine writhed, pressing up into the rhythmic thrusts of the others hips. 

"Valentine-" 

"Please don't stop- fuck-" His jeans were just low enough to expose his ass, the elastic of his underwear tight under his balls. He could feel his precum smear across his stomach with every pound, and he knew he was close. It was a combination of the sore prints of red flaring every time the rough Demin of Sebastians jeans pressed flush behind him, the weight of the others body, every move felt like he was being lit from the inside, heady. His admission made Sebastian groan, tilting his head to bite at the lobe of Valentines ear, sucking on it briefly before he buried his head into the crook of his shoulder. He felt his tongue swipe across the skin, collecting the sweat beginning to gather. 

"Im- Fuck Sebastian please I'm close-" 

"Fuck, me too-" He could feel it, the moves more frantic, the rhythm starting to speed up, Sebastian biting on the meat of his shoulder. His orgasm almost surprised him, sudden and hot, splattered onto the floorboards below him. Sebastian groaned, low and deep, hips rutting against the meat of his ass, grinding before he finally felt the pulse of cum. 

It took a breathless few moments before he felt Sebastian move back from him, his shoulder red and sore from the bite. He felt a soft kiss press against the teeth indents 

"You alright?" Sebastian breathed, almost sweetly, and Valentine barely had the energy to breathe out a laugh at the sharp constrast from before. 

"Fucking hell, I'm more than okay. Fuck." 

He could feel Sebastian smile, warm, shivering a little as he lent up, pulling his hand away from Valentines, settling on his waist as he carefully pulled out. As Sebastian tied off the condom, Valentine carefully pushed himself up, hissing slightly at his sore muscles, knees weak as he steadied himself against the wood top of the table. 

"We can never have family dinner around this." Valentine added, after a moment, and he heard Sebastian laugh, bright and easy. 


End file.
